


Death Dealer Chronicles

by Jai_Lynn



Category: Underworld (Movies)
Genre: Death Dealer Chronicles ÆonStory, DeathDealerChronicles, Fanfiction, Gen, Other, Vampyr, lycanthrope, ÆonStory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 16:35:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6122665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jai_Lynn/pseuds/Jai_Lynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DDC is an insight tale of Selene's life during her pass of time since her changing in the 1400's towards modern date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death Dealer Chronicles

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This work is for personal, non profit and in no way associated with the company and/or character owners so all credit goes to them for their creation. 
> 
> A/N: All credit I take personally in this story is for the insight tale created by my imagination. No Underworld film and or book characters are mine and the names are used for referential point only.

In the 1400's Lycanthropes and Vampyr alike hath been at war for many ages. Renewed conflict by the now missing Lycan leader, Lucian due to the ill-treatment of his kind by those who claim lordship of the night.

 

Old flames still burn... Lust and revenge amongst them...

 

Viktor's View - A year before

 

'Tis the 1399 year of the common era and William's prison construction had been completed just a few years ago, and today's the day that young Selene, now 16 years old will face for the first time despair, sorrow and **_death_**... For in his madness Viktor has deemed them a risk of information leak, more so her father who was the master builder of the cell. Now the young lady wasn't by any means ill looking, some would say that she was an angel or a princess, obsidian hair, full pink lips, almond shaped eyes that radiated warmth to those who gazed upon them and tall for one her age by sporting a five feet eight, no nine height. Her day was in the same routine, Viktor had noted this three weeks before, he was hunting them, waiting for them. For the woman had a sense about her and felt as if something was lurking on her way home from the market.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N Deux: If you're going to leave a comment please refrain from using improper grammar (cuss words) to make your point. All constructive criticism is throughly taken in consideration and thanks for reading this chapter. ~ J.Ly


End file.
